


I Was Young and Tired, and Wanted Those Hands

by TinyChubbyBird



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Gen, I wrote this at 4am, Swearing, This is ridiculous, and connor is just a dorky angel, crackfic, reader is just as tired as i was when writing this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 18:53:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16181114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyChubbyBird/pseuds/TinyChubbyBird
Summary: You're tired at work and Connor keeps you awake. Ridiculous conversations ensue.





	I Was Young and Tired, and Wanted Those Hands

**Author's Note:**

> Heeyyy, I'm backkk, yo!
> 
> Guess who wrote this pile of crack at 4 am instead of sleeping?  
> That's right. Me. 
> 
> So here ya have it. No one asked for this.

Working at the DPD meant you would most certainly become a sleep deprived, overworked, exhausted pile of mess that would question its life decisions whenever it got the time. Which it rarely did. Mostly on breaks, where it would just stare into the dark abyss of its cup of coffee and have an existential crisis about life and its career choices. 

Yes, that was me. 

So I sat there at my depressing desk, which I didn't get to decorate as nicely as everyone else because I just had no idea what to put there. Everyone else's desk was so personalized. Like, Gavin's was full of trash and empty coffee cups. And Miller's had little notes from his wife and some pictures of them together and all. And Hank- Well, you know what it looked like. I just put some succulents on it and some post-it-notes to remind me of some shit that I would easily forget otherwise (like my password, but no one knows it's a password so it's okay to let it be there). And some doodles that I made when I was bored and didn't want to work. But otherwise nothing else was on there, because I was also a little paranoid that someone would look through my stuff when I wasn't there. 

But that's not what this should be about.

I was sleep deprived as always, yawning every ten seconds or so and just A Mess. I desperately tried to concentrate on that report I still needed to write, but just ended up staring at a blank page with that blinking line cackling evilly at my demise and judging me. 

The only thing keeping me motivated was Connor. Which may be a little weird, since we rarely talked, we weren't really friends yet and also no partners or anything. Whenever we were at a crime scene together, I would just stand by the side and gawk at him like an idiot, doing his job like the good boy he was, and licking blood (which apparently only I thought was cool and a little arousing). After the revolution ended well for the androids and people started showing them more respect, or at least trying to, things got less tense and awkward. So now I could gawk and smile at him all I wanted. 

Okay no it was still weird, but he didn't call me out on it, so that's cool. 

Anyway, back to me being miserable and tired at my desk. 

I gave up on that report after five minutes of me just blankly staring at the empty page, and ended up leaning back in my chair and staring at the ceiling, slowly dozing off. 

Then a tall person appeared and a head popped into my vision. 

Connor's brown eyes stared down at me with slight puzzlement, the tiniest (and cutest) hint of a smile tugging at his lips, and tired as I was, I gave him the biggest and happiest smile and "Hi!"-ed at him. He tilted his head slightly. 

"Officer, are you okay?"

I gave him a thumbs up, at least I tried to, but since I was still leaning back in my chair, and he was standing behind me and I was looking up at him, it looked a little weird. "I'm great! Just wonderful! I had three hours of sleep and still a hundred hours of work ahead of me!"

He frowned, "You have eight hour shifts, Officer."

"Like I said; at least a few hundred years." Before Connor could tell me that that was, in fact, a false statement, another yawn escaped me and I rubbed at my teary eyes with the back of my hand. "We can't all do the fun stuff and lick the evidence like you", I joked. 

"You think licking blood is fun?", he asked, raising an eyebrow. I would have thought he was serious, but he was actually full on smiling now. I cackled. 

"Oh we all know you enjoy it way more than you should, buddy", I winked, with both eyes. 

And kept my eyes closed, waiting for peaceful slumber to finally embrace me. But then someone – most certainly Connor – started poking my cheek with their finger, so I sighed and opened them back up. 

"You should finish your report, Officer." With a warmer tone, he added, "I can get you another coffee, if you'd like." Which basically had the same effect as a love confession to me, so I beamed at him and nodded (as best as possible in the position I still was in). 

"Yes, please. I'll love and worship you forever", I said, a little too seriously. Exhaustion was really getting to me. 

Connor's LED blinked for a moment, he looked a little overwhelmed by my declaration, apparently trying to decipher if I was joking or not. Then he decided I was, and gave me a lopsided grin. "A 'thank you' would suffice, but I certainly won't complain." He winked. I could tell he had practised for these situations. A well prepared, playful, and probably perfectly calculated wink. 

What a cute dork. 

So then he walked away towards the brake room to get my coffee, and I closed my eyes once again to give them a break. The DPD office didn't have the most comfortable lighting, that was for sure. 

 

I jolted awake when someone gently slapped my cheek. Really gently, but I certainly didn't expect it. 

"Howdy partner!", I exclaimed as I bolted upright and found myself still sitting at my desk, with Connor standing there and holding a hot cup of coffee, his arm still outstretched from (very gently) slapping my cheek. 

"How..dy?", he repeated, confused, but also visibly amused. He lowered the coffee onto my desk and I thanked him. Before he could pull his hand away though, I grabbed it (obviously without thinking about it) and gently pulled him closer until it rested against my collarbone. I started petting it like a cat. 

I guess my almost non-existent thought process had been: He's got nice hands. One of them is right there in front of me. I like his hands. I'm ganna get it. 

And there I had it. Basically cuddling it. 

Why did I have to be so embarrassingly weird when I got tired?

"..Officer?", Connor said after a few seconds of silence. He made no move to pull away, didn't even give me a weird look, he just looked genuinely confused, LED blinking rapidly. Did I see a hint of blue on his face?

"I like your hands", I stated, too far in to apologize and just give him his friggin' hand back, "So I decided to adopt them."

He tilted his head again, farther this time. "Adopting.. my hands? I don't think that's possible, Officer, I'm sorry. I could try to contact CyberLife to send an extra pair of hands designed for the RK800 model though, if you'd like." 

What an absolute cute angel he was. 

"No no no no, don't worry!", I hastily reassured him, "I was joking. Mostly. I _do_ like your hands a lot."

I rubbed over his synthetic skin very gently, admiring how soft and big his hand was. Then the skin peeled back and revealed his actual, white skin. I felt like I was the friggin' chosen one. For me, it seemed like such an honor that Connor would let me see and admire his actual android skin – which was absolutely beautiful, by the way. I cooed softly and continued stroking his hand, internally screaming as he just kept standing there and watching me with a small, almost shy smile on his face. 

"I'm ganna name it Steve", I murmured, and he heard it. He spluttered for a moment. "Yes, your left hand is now named Steve. I'm so going to put googly eyes and a moustache on them later."

"Steve", Connor repeated in a small sigh. I nodded, all serious business, though I did have a shit eating grin, so I guess I didn't look as serious as I wanted. 

"Yes. Steve." I looked up at him. "What? You don't like that name? You don't think Steve is a good name?"

"..No, no, Steve is fine." After a little while, he lifted his other hand. "What about this one?"

"Thissss one", I drawled out, taking his right hand and putting it beside the other one, "This one is gonna beee.. Frank."

"Frank", Connor repeated, again, with a sigh. But he didn't seem upset at all, he just looked amused. 

"Yes, Frank. It's perfect. Two beautiful children with beautiful names." I patted them and couldn't hold the laughter in any more. I had no idea what the fuck I was doing, but I was having fun, and I was talking to Connor – sweet, dorky angel Connor, whom I might have a small crush on. So it was fine. 

"I guess I'll have to make sure that you will get to spend more time with them from now on, Officer."

Was.. was he implying what I thought he was?

"Does that mean I'll get to hold your hands whenever I want now?", I grinned. 

He gave me a playful smile in response, "That, and maybe more."


End file.
